


Все важные решения пары принимают вместе

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Бокуто привёл домой собаку.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 10





	Все важные решения пары принимают вместе

**Author's Note:**

> АУ с Бокуто-пожарным, написано по арту: https://i.ibb.co/tMpBMMX/Ck-N2-Uyf-W0-AAKXKj.jpg

Хлопнула входная дверь, и Акааши поднял голову от ноутбука. В прихожей послышалась какая-то возня, странное цокотанье, затем голос Бокуто прошипел: «Тихо ты, тихо!» — и стукнули об пол сброшенные ботинки.

Так.

Акааши отодвинул ноутбук в сторону и откинулся на спинку стула.

Бокуто явно делал попытки таиться и производить как можно меньше шума, но в его случае это была невыполнимая задача. Акааши слышал, как пол поскрипывает под его ногами, потом Бокуто что-то задел и с шумом втянул воздух, пробормотал нечто невнятное — в общем, приближался он разве что не с фанфарами. Акааши бы даже, наверное, умилился, если бы всё это не сигнализировало о том, что Бокуто что-то затеял. Или, вернее, уже совершил, и Акааши оставалось лишь сидеть за кухонным столом и ждать, когда это представят перед ним.

Из-за края дверного проема осторожно высунулась голова. Акааши встретил её появление пристальным, возможно немного обречённым взглядом. 

— Акааши! — лицо Бокуто тут же приняло слегка заискивающее выражение. — А я вот со смены вернулся, — он шагнул вперёд, показываясь в дверях целиком.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Бокуто-сан, — поприветствовал его Акааши, машинально отмечая свежие ссадины возле челюсти и на предплечье, а также недомытое пятно сажи на шее. 

Из прихожей снова донеслось цокотанье и вполне отчётливый короткий скулёж. Бокуто резко развернулся и склонился, почти исчезая из поля видимости, и опять зашипел своё «тихо!». Акааши не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.

— Бокуто-сан, вы привели собаку, — сказал он.

Бокуто выпрямился и обернулся. Особо виноватым он не выглядел. 

— Но он остался без хозяев, Акааши! Его бы сдали в приют и держали там в клетке. Это же кошмар, а не жизнь!

Бокуто наконец перестал топтаться на пороге и зашёл в кухню. Следом за ним, любопытно оглядываясь и мотая из стороны в сторону хвостом, вошёл далматинец. Он повёл носом, принюхиваясь, и уставился на Акааши умильными карими глазами.

Акааши не любил собак. Нет, не так: не не любил, а скорее просто не слишком умел с ними общаться и потому сторонился. Как, впрочем, и всех остальных животных. Он мог погладить пару раз из вежливости или из любопытства, но взаимодействовать постоянно, держать в собственном доме… 

— Красавец, да? — восхищённо спросил Бокуто, присаживаясь рядом с собакой и начиная её наглаживать и ласково трепать. 

А потом взглянул на Акааши не менее умильно, чем пёс до этого.

Акааши сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Вы понимаете, что с ним нужно будет гулять? — спросил он. — Дважды в день, в любую погоду? 

Он ненавидел себя за то, что согласился вот так сразу. Хотя, разве у него был выход? Не мог же он в самом деле сказать Бокуто, что нет и чтобы тот отдал собаку в приют.

— Конечно, Акааши! — Бокуто всплеснул руками. — Даже не думай об этом. Я сам с ним буду гулять. И кормить его буду, и мыть, дрессировать… Лапу! Дай лапу! — к последнему Бокуто немедленно приступил, энергично потрясая раскрытой ладонью у пса перед носом.

Акааши терпеть не мог вставать по утрам и очень, очень сильно надеялся, что хотя бы утренние прогулки Бокуто возьмёт на себя. Всё равно тот ранняя пташка и выходит на пробежку ни свет ни заря даже в выходные дни. А ведь ещё нужно будет купить корм, миски, ошейник с поводком, лежанку, сходить к ветеринару, наверное, сделать чипирование — Акааши был не совсем в курсе всей этой темы и наверняка что-нибудь забыл. Спрятать все хрупкие и ценные вещи из радиуса собачьей доступности, например. И ещё… 

— Акааши, что ты сидишь? Давай, погладь его, вам же нужно познакомиться.

Секунду помедлив, Акааши встал из-за стола и тоже присел рядом с Бокуто. Осторожно протянул руку, давая собаке возможность её обнюхать. Пальцев коснулся горячий мягкий язык, и Акааши едва не вздрогнул. Бокуто засмеялся: 

— Ты ему понравился, Акааши!

Акааши дотронулся до гладкой шерсти, провёл рукой поначалу слегка, а затем уже крепче и смелее, оглаживая собачью шею. Пёс склонил голову набок, подставляясь, и забил хвостом по полу. Акааши чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, но продолжил его гладить: по крепкой широкой спине, по покатому лбу, по бокам. В ответ Акааши нюхали и периодически пытались лизнуть. Обмен любезностями продлился пару минут, после чего Акааши решил, что на первый раз хватит, и слегка отодвинулся. Впрочем, его сразу же сменил Бокуто, которого, кажется, от собаки теперь было не оторвать.

Бокуто так и лучился от счастья, сияя широчайшей улыбкой. Акааши смотрел на него и думал, что даже будь это не собака, а ядовитый тарантул, то всё равно согласился бы оставить его дома. Да и в конце концов, что такого плохого в собаке? Пёс выглядел вполне дружелюбно, и со временем Акааши должен научиться с ним обращаться. Он привыкнет и, скорее всего, постепенно начнёт получать настоящее удовольствие от общения.

— Кто хороший мальчик? А? Кто такой хороший? — приговаривал Бокуто, от души тиская радостно подвизгивающего пса. — Ты у нас хороший мальчик, ты, да, Котаро? 

— …Вы назвали его своим именем? — Акааши почувствовал, как брови против воли ползут вверх. 

— Ну… — Бокуто смущённо почесал затылок. — Я думал, может, ещё Киба. Надо же мне как-то его называть, настоящее имя-то у хозяев не спросишь, пока они в реанимации.

Что?

Акааши заморгал и повторил вслух: 

— Что? Так его хозяева живы?

Бокуто вскинулся, распахивая глаза: 

— Конечно! Случай был сложный, но мы их успели вытащить. У нас же лучшая бригада! — он гордо выпрямился, уперев руки в бока, что в положении на коленях смотрелось несколько комично. 

— То есть собаку вы взяли просто на передержку? 

— Ну да, — Бокуто покивал. — Он домашний же, ему тяжело будет в приюте, вот я и подумал, что пусть пока у нас поживёт, дождётся своих хозяев из больницы.

Акааши потёр висок. Ему даже в голову не пришло… Казалось таким естественным, что Бокуто вот так просто решил завести питомца. 

— Ясно.

Бокуто насторожился. 

— Акааши, ты… ты подумал, что я взял его насовсем? — его глаза вновь округлились. — То есть, ты не против завести собаку?! — лицо Бокуто осветилось радостью.

Похоже, отступать было поздно. Объяснять, что Акааши поддался давлению на жалость угрозой приюта, было неловко. 

— Может быть, Бо… — договорить Акааши не смог. 

Его стиснули в крепких объятиях и поцеловали так жарко, что на время абсолютно все мысли выдуло из головы. 

— Я думал, ты против животных дома, — сказал Бокуто около вечности спустя. 

Из объятий он Акааши так и не выпустил. 

— Примерно так и есть, — Акааши вздохнул. — Я не очень умею с ними ладить. И потом, это большая ответственность. И нельзя будет никуда уехать надолго. 

— Не переживай, Акааши! — Бокуто ещё раз коротко его чмокнул. — Я уверен, из тебя получится замечательный… — он на секунду запнулся, и Акааши пришла в голову бредовая мысль, что Бокуто сейчас скажет «отец». — Хозяин как-то не так звучит, поэтому пусть будет друг! — закончил в итоге Бокуто.

Акааши с облегчением фыркнул. 

— Если вы так считаете, Бокуто-сан.

Оставшийся без внимания пёс коротко тявкнул, напоминая о себе, и они обернулись к нему. 

— Он, кажется, со мной согласен, — сказал Бокуто и подмигнул. 

— Возможно, — Акааши улыбнулся. — Но я подозреваю, что он просто хочет есть, и нам стоит поскорее озаботиться покупкой корма.

Взять и вдруг завести собаку, конечно, был крутой и незапланированный поворот в жизни, но, подумал Акааши, быть может не такой уж и плохой.


End file.
